Grizz?
by Kaos x Hydra
Summary: I suck at summaries. Just read.


Panda arrived at the office and settled in for work.

"I know Jenice, 13 Reasons Why was sad, but told a bold story." Panda was talking to his co-worker while waiting for a call.

Jenice's shift was done and left work. Panda was pulled into an almost like unconsciousness, but this one was bordem. He thought of when he lived with his bros. The bros had been mourning the loss of Ice Bear. He had commited suicide for reasons unknown. A month after the event, Panda had decided to move out into the city to work at the Suicide Prevention Hotline Office.

Panda didn't want people to loose their lives due to bullying and abuse. Ice Bears suicide had opened Pandas eyes to the social world. People could be the biggest sweethearts, and people could he the biggest meanies.

A line had shown up on his computer screen and Panda had took the call.

"Hello?" the person spoke.

"Are you ok?" was Panda's monotone response due to working here for almost a year.

"I don't know, " the person sobbed after saying the quote. Panda knew that this person was a male dealing with events that scarred his life, "first, my older brother commits suicide for only God knows why and my younger brother moves out of the house to find work. I know he cares for me but I feel so alone in this damn cave!" The guy yelled on his side and starts sobbing some more.

"Hey, its ok. There are more people than you that feel alone right now. You don't need to commit something that makes your family sad. What's your name?" Asked Panda.

"It- It's G-Grizz." Answered.. Grizz?

Panda had about screamed because his only other brother was on a Suicide Prevention Hotline because of Panda.

"Wait, Grizz? It's me, Panda. What's wrong?!" Asked Panda, almost loud enough for his other co-workers to hear.

"Panda? Please come home. I can't do anything in my life with out you. Your the only person in this world I care about. You moving away from me has put me into depression, " Grizz started to sob loudly, "I'm.. I'm so sorry. "

Panda heard the indistinct sound of a gun being loaded. Panda screamed through his microphone, "PLEASE DON'T DO IT GRIZZ!!" All the co-workers around him had stopped what they were doing, "Please dont do it Grizz. I love you too much to loose you like this. I'll... I'll come back home, I promise. Just, please don't do it. I love you." Panda had almost sobbed when he had finished his sentence.

A broad silence on the line was heard, almost deafening. Some sniffling was heard, "R-r-really?" Asked Grizz, hopeful.

"I will. I swear on.. " he was hesitant, "Ice Bears death that I will come back home. I.. I promise." Panda lost his composure. His sobs wracked his body.

"Please come soon. I need you home."

"I will. I will soon. I love you Grizz." Sobbed Panda.

"I love you too, please don't leave me again."

"I won't."

"I love you. I hope you get here soon. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Grizz."

The line hung up. Panda had sat in his desk chair, curled in a ball, sobbing. He felt a soft hand rub his shoulder, almost soothing. He looked up to see Maurice staring at him.

"Are you ok? What was that about?" Asked Maurice.

Panda sniffiled.

"I... I about lost my brother." Panda sobbed

"Oh my gosh! Hey, it's ok. Hang on." Stated Maurice as he left Panda and went into the supervisors office and soon came back to see Panda had his head on his knees.

"I just talked to Jess. She said its ok to take the week off."

"Thanks so much!!" Panda thanked as he hugs Maurice. "I still need a ride and Jenice is with her husband."

"I'll take you. I just got off of my shift. Where do you live?"

Panda said the address as they walked to Maurices car.

20 minutes later. Panda arrived at his apartment.

"Thank you again Maurice. You helped me alot." Thanked Panda.

"It's no problem. I hope yorlur brother gets okay. That sucks to have him call your hotline, " he checked his car radio. 2:53. "Hey I gotta go. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay, see ya."

"Bye." said Maurice as he drove off.

 **Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I hit a writers block, but I'm back. This story had intentionally been a one-shot, but to finish with the plot, I'm making it a two shot. The other chapter will be up soon.** **Hope you guys enjoyed so far. Critisism is welcome. R/R**

BTW SRRY FOR BAD GRAMMAR.


End file.
